El Príncipe de Arendelle
by NaomyRO22
Summary: -"Está bien, si van a estar bien… no puede ser verdad, no, no, no es verdad…"-Se intentaba convencer a sí misma... /-ADVERTENCIA, muerte de personajes. Solo tengan en mete que el genero es Tragedia. Advertencia no hay engaño
1. Capitulo I

x3 Ya saben Esta historia es completamente mía y de mi alocada imaginación solo e tomado estos fantásticos personajes de FROZEN que son propiedad de

Disney

* * *

"_**El príncipe de Arendelle"**_

Pese a que era bastante tarde en el palacio, había un gran ajetreo, soldados, sirvientes iban de un lado a otro, hasta el clima parecía estar también alterado, aunque fuese invierno esa tormenta que azotaba en Arendelle, no era para nada natural, si no era provocada por las descontroladas emociones de la Reina Elsa, los habitantes sabían que algo grabe sucedía dentro del palacio.

Se podía distinguir en su rostro una enorme preocupación, corría lo más rápido que podía, la desesperación la estaba invadiendo, por donde pasaba dejaba una fina capa de hielo, sabía que el palacio era enorme pero el recorrido que se encontrar haciendo le parecía eterno, sentía que no camina ni un centímetro, los pasillos sentía que no tenían fin.

Se lamentaba la chica, por haberlos dejado ir solos, los ojos estaban completamente cristalinos, luchaba consigo misma para evitar derramar alguna lágrima.

-"Está bien, si van a estar bien… no puede ser verdad, no, no, no es verdad…"-Se intentaba convencer a sí misma.

_Esa mañana:_

-Anda Elsa, por favor…-Suplicaba la menor de las chicas.

La rubia se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, con una serie de documentos, tenía algunos en las manos, se encontraba muy concentrada en ellos, a pesar de las insistentes suplicas de su hermana.

-Anna, te dije que después, hoy estoy muy ocupada, sabes que hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes…-Sin apartar la vista del documento.-Aparte sabes que ya no deberías de salir, en cualquier momento podría…-Señalo el abultado vientre de Anna, la cual se veía muy encantadora.

-Elsa todavía faltan tres semanas y medias, estoy bien, y mira ya me abrigue muy bien…-Señalándose de pies a cabeza, con su usual ropa para invierno.- Por favor casi no mes has dejado hacer nada en todos estos meses, a parte que ya tenemos tiempo sin ir con la familia de Kristoff, aunque él lo niega los extraña, sé que quieren irles a presentar a nuestro hijo y dice que tal vez el abuelo Pabbie nos pueda decir que será, por favor Elsa.

La Reina, dejo los papeles que leía, dirigió la mirada a su hermana, se frotaba las sienes para relajarse, respiro profundo, levantándose de la silla y quedando frente a su hermana con una mirada comprensiva.

-Está bien, pero con mucho cuidado de acuerdo?…

Al instante, se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la chica, se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermana, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Siiii, te adoro Elsa, entonces será mejor que ya vallamos que Kristoff, Sven y Olaf ya nos esperan en la entrada, iremos en el trineo, sé que…-La pequeña empezó a hablar muy emocionada, la rubia platinada la interrumpió en su discurso.

-No, Anna yo no iré.-Aclaraba la soberana.

-¿Qué?, pero si acabas de decir que si…-Estaba total mente confundida con las respuestas que le daba Elsa.

-Anna te doy permiso que salgan ustedes dos, confió que serán cuidadosos, qué más quisiera que acompañarlos pero me es imposible, en unos momentos abra una reunión.-En ambas chicas se podía notar tristeza- Anda ve o cambiare de opinión, solo regresen temprano.

-Pero Elsa?-Anna le iba a reclamar pero antes que pudiera decir otra palabra, la rodio en un fuerte abrazo.

-Anna sabes que tengo que cumplir con mis deberes- Mira directo a los ojos a su amada hermana, le regala una media sonrisa- Sara mejor que tomes una decisión rápida, o me arrepentiré de dejarlos ir a ustedes dos solos, y le pediré a todo una escuadra de gua…

-No, no hay necesidad…-Se le adelanto a contestar-Pero tu prométeme que, cuando nazca él bebe, nos pondrás más tiempo y que si te pide hacer un muñeco no te opondrás…-su voz era una mescla de resignación y enfado, junto con una miradilla de amenaza.

-Jeje, está bien, te prometo que siempre tendré tiempo para él, a si tenga un sinfín de deberes…

-Así tengas miedo, no lo alejaras.-Esto lo decía, porque aunque la soberana la sobreprotegía desde que dieron la noticia de que pronto abría un integrante más en la familia, no se atrevía a tocarla sin ponerse los guantes, ya controlaba mejor sus poderes, pero seguía esa pequeña inseguridad de poderlos dañar.

-Yo, -dudaba un poco no podía prometer algo así, ante todo tenía que mantenerlos seguros-yo…

Anna al verla dudar, tomo la mano de su hermana y la acerco a su abultada pansa, Elsa se resistía ya que no traía puesto los guantes.

-No espera…-Temerosa, intentaba retirar su mano.

-No ya basta te estaba dando tiempo,-La obliga a poner su mano en su vientre, fue el momento preciso ya que dio una pequeña patada, se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en la ojiazul mayor- tal vez no te la pasas encerada en tu cuarto pero te estas alejando tus temores aún persisten, no nos dañaras, no quiero que vuelva a alejarte, sé que debes cumplir con tus deberes, ten por seguro que en cuando nazca, yo también retomare mis tareas a si tiempo… de acuerdo?

Respiro profundo, aunque no lo quería aceptar, tenía razón Anna, no quería seguir cometiendo errores, resignada.-bien lo prometo.

Ambas se despidieron, Elsa vio como Kristoff le ayudaba a subir al trineo con sumo cuidado, le dio un beso en los labios seguido en su vientre, eso le enternecía mucho verlos así de felices, ya hace dos años y medio de ese terrible incidente donde casi perdía a su hermana y todo su reino, al cabo de unos minutos emprendieron el viaje, desde la ventana de su oficina los vía con una amplia sonrisa, tenía toda su atención centrada en ellos, hasta que el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante…

Al abrirse la puerta, entra su leal mayordomo y asesor, haciéndole una reverencia.

-Majestad, ya la esperan en el gran salón.

-De acuerdo…

Se gira para, dirigirse al salón donde seria le reunión.

_Tiempo Actual:_

Por fin había llegado a su destino, dudaba en abrir la puerta, aunque quisiera abrirla su cuerpo no le respondía, se quedó paralizada con temor a lo que vería al entra a esa habitación…

Continuara…?

* * *

Se que tengo otra en continuación pero, Tks las ideas empiezan a surgir

y si mis manos están de humor y quieren cooperar empiezan a escribir y en fin

espero haya sido de su agrado.

Sugerencias?, les gustaría la continuación?

NaomyRO22 "V"


	2. Capitulo II

Ok estas advertencias las debí de hacer desde el primer cap, pero mejor tarde que nunca

esto la verdad ya no me acurdo como se me o curio, pese a que esta clasificado como KrisAnna no es al 100%

pues no es tanto el tema principal, pero eso no significa que no habrá.

Clasificación T

-Muerte de personajes(Recuerden es categoría Tragedia)

-Palabras altisonantes

-Algo de violencia

* * *

"**El Rostro De La Venganza"**

_Por fin había llegado a su destino, dudaba en abrir la puerta, aunque quisiera abrirla su cuerpo no le respondía, se quedó paralizada con temor a lo que vería al entra a esa habitación._

Mental mete, empezó a contar, cerro sus ojos, recargo su frente en la puerta, sin pensarlo más y sin que ella misma se diera cuanta abrió la puerta entrando apresurada a la habitación.

Se quedó de piedra con la escena que se presentó ante sus ojos, en la cama estaba su hermana recostada, el medico que está enfrente de ella estaba lleno de sangre, la serie de sirvientes que se encontraban dentro tenían la mirada en el piso evitando a la Reina, la cual se empezó a alterar ya que todos en la habitación simplemente permanecían callados.

Con pasos firme, se acercó con su hermana, la agarro de la mano, la cual estaba casi congelada, Elsa le quito unos mechones de la cara intento mostrarle una sonrisa, las lágrimas empezaban a amenazar con salir, sele desgarraba el corazón al verla en ese estado, completamente pálida, su rostro mostraba totalmente cansancio, todo lo contrario de la vivas Anna, paso saliva amargamente intentando hablar firme.

-Anna, todo estará bien..to,todo, es-Sus sentimientos la empezaron a engañar, su voz se empezó a quebrar.

-Elsa..-Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, apretó la mano de su hermana, abrió lentamente los ojos e intentando mostrarle una sonrisa.-Perdón…

-No, no tienes, que, disculparte… soy yo la…-Una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla.

-No, tienes la, culpa de nada…-Se veía que le costaba hablar, en ciertos momento se escuchaban pequeños quejidos al igual que hacia muecas de dolor.- Como, esta Kris-toff…Sven, olaf?...

Elsa al instante se giró a un guardia que se encontraba en la habitación, este sin decir nada, obtuvo una negativa, regreso la mirada hacia su hermana fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Están bien, no tienes, no…-Le empezó a costar más el poder hablar- no te preocupes…

-No, crees, que es, hermoso…-Desvió su mirada ente una cunita que se encontraba alado.-se, parece mucho, a Kristoff.

Elsa no le tomo mucha importancia, siguió mirando a su hermana atenta a cada palabra que decía.

-Perdón…-Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de la ojiazul menor-perdón, Elsa…por favor, cuídalo

-Anna, estarás bien, recuerda tenemos que estar juntos, estamos reconstruyendo nuestra familia, nuestra familia única…-Sin su permiso empezaron a brotar las lágrimas sin control.

-Je, mas, que única extraña-Los parpados los empezó a sentir pesados, - lo siento mucho…- su voz se empezó a apagar-Te amo Elsa, los, amo…

-Anna, recuerdo lo prometimos, no nos separaríamos nunca más…Anna, por favor.- Le suplicaba a la menor, tomando con más fuerza su mano.- No, Anna no me asustes, por favor.

La mano de la pelirroja soltó la de su hermana, desesperada la tomaba, intentando sonreír, le llamaba insistente sin obtener respuesta alguna, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la menor, enseguida se inclinó quedando frente a frente de su querida hermana, cortando la poca distancie entre ellas pego su frente con la de ella, sin que las lágrimas le dieran tregua seguía brotando, cayendo en el rostro de Anna.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-Suplicaba, rogaba a quien sea que le estuviese escuchando, que solo fuera un mal sueño, que despertara su hermana, al cabo de unos minutos se levantó firme dando la espalda a todos los que estaban en esa habitación, se limpió las lágrimas, las esperanzas de que despertara su hermana se esfumaban con el paso del tiempo, sabía que no pasaría lo de esa vez donde sufrió al saber que por su culpa su hermana se había congelado, pero que gracias al acto de amor regreso a la vida, esta vez no sería así, esta vez la perdió para siempre.

Se giró a si toda la servidumbre, los presentes se asustaron al ver a su gobernante, nunca antes la había visto de esa forma llena de ira, rencor, no quedaba nada de la serena, tranquila Elsa, si las miradas mataran todos los de esa habitación ya no existirían, la temperatura descendió drásticamente, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decirle algo y mucho menos la miraban.

-Quero a esos desgraciados, ante mí, pagaran por lo que han hecho… -Cada palabra que decía se encontraba llena de odio-AHORA MISMO!

En menos de un parpadeo salieron de la habitación, al cobo de unos segundo la Reina también salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirar a su hermana, la cual se vea muy tranquila, aunque se quisiera engañar a ella misma sabía que no estaba dormida, que si estuviese dormida ya estaría roncando, revolviéndose en la cama y tal vez con un hilo de baba, ella estaba consiente que no despertaría nunca más, con este recuerdo abandono la habitación, caminaba rápido para llegar a su siguiente destino, las imágenes de su hermana de su cuñado la empezaron a torturar, acelero su paso.

**Flash Back **

_Una hora antes:_

La tediosa junta se había extendido bastante, por la oscuridad que se notaba en la ventana, Elsa supo que la noche ya había caído, ya cansada de escuchar a esos ancianos, que nunca se podían poner de acurdo, desde que criticaban porque corto todo tratado con las Islas del Sur, con el Duque de Wellington, como permitió la boda de su hermana con un plebeyo, vamos ya de eso han pasado dos años, ya hasta tendrán al primer heredero, en fin lo más seguro era que pronto se serviría la cena, y en eso si no podía falta, prometieron que los comidas se tienen que pasar en familia, levantándose de su asiento.

-Caballero, si siguen desviando el tema principal, nunca se llegara a algún acuerdo, así que la junta de hoy se da por terminada, y hasta que no esté dispuestas a hablar solo y nada más del tema principal, quedara suspendido este tratado…

-Pero majestad-Todos se empezaron a quejar, otros estaban de lambiscones intentando convencer a la Reina de que ellos no tenían la culpa.

-Bien pónganse ustedes de acuerdo primero y después hacerme llegar la fecha de la siguiente reunión, dependerá de ustedes que más nos atrasemos.

Sin más y sin dejar que digan alguna otra palabra salió del gran salón, caminaba rápido, en dirección al comedor donde lo más seguro ya la esperaban Kristoff y Anna.

Al abrir las puertas tenía una amplia sonrisa, la cual fue borrada de inmediato al ver la gran mesa bacía, ya estaba preparada, solo para cuando lo indicaran les sirvieran los alimentos, algo confusa se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, sabía que cuando iban con los Trolls, se les solía ir volando el tiempo, decido esperar un poco más, cada dos minutos les preguntaba a los mayordomos si ya habían llegado recibiendo por respuesta un "No majestad".

Yo los nervios los tenia de punta ya se esperó una hora, pasaban más de las diez, molesta se levantó de su silla, se dirigió hacia los establos.

-"Les dije que no regresaran tan noche, esos dos nunca escucha" –Más que molestia demostraba preocupación, al cobo de unos minutos ya estaba en el establo, ensillando a su caballo, estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, sin prestar mucha intensión a unos débiles gritos que no lograba ni siquiera entender que decían, agarro las rindas del caballo, lista para montarlo cuando se escucha un grito aterrador, sale corriendo del establo a la distancia podía ver que una gran cantidad de guardias, servidumbre se acercaban a la entrada, después vio que uno de los guardias entra corriendo con alguien en brazos al palacio, que capto su atención fueron los rudos de reno, al instante corrió donde estaban los demás guardias.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud dejando ver a Kristoff, todo golpeado, lo que más le preocupo fue ver una herida cercada las costillas que no paraba de sangrar, se inclinó, desesperada les empezó a gritar.

-Que hacen parados?, vayan por el medico…YA!-Elsa le intentaba para la hemorragia, inútil mete.

Kristoff, le detuvo la mano.

-Está bien, Anna es la que necesita el médico-Haciendo un gesta de dolor, con su mano hace que Elsa lo mire a los ojos, en cuando menciona a su hermana se quedó petrificada.- No, los cuide bien…fue, mi culpa-Cada palabra que decía su voz se hacía más débil- cuídalos… perdón.

La mano que Kristoff tenía en la mejilla de Elsa callo sin más, la rubia solo se cubrió la boca para reprimir el llanto.

**Fin Flash Back**

_Tiempo Actual_

Ya se encontraba en el centro del gran patio del palacio, donde hacían la pista de hielo, las fuentes se encontraban completamente congeladas, una tormenta bailaba a su alrededor, cubrió su boca con sus manos, se dejó caer de rodillas, sin parar de llorar miraba el piso en el cual ya había una capa de hielo por las lágrimas que no paraba de brotar.

Kai y Gerda, desde la puerta la miraban entristecidos, comprendían la actitud de la chica.

Continuara…

* * *

Si entiendo si me quiere asesinar, mandar cartas de amenazas -_-, crean que a mi también me dolió

mucho escribir este cap ya que Anna es mi favorita T^T.

Pero es que no se por que tengo la manía de querer matar a los protagonistas.

Dejen su comentarios de que tal les parece, si mejor los revivo con las esferas del dragón,

o ya de plano que mejor deje esta historia por la paz.

De mientras iré buscando las esferas.

NaomyRO22 "V"


	3. Capitulo III

ADVERTENCIA:

Palabras altisonantes.

Violencia.

Sin mas disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

"**Ladrones"**

_Ya se encontraba en el centro del gran patio del palacio, donde se hacían la pista de hielo, las fuentes estaban completamente congeladas, una tormenta bailaba a su alrededor, cubrió su boca con sus manos, se dejó caer de rodillas, sin parar de llorar miraba el piso en el cual ya había una capa de hielo por las lágrimas que no paraba de brotar._

_Kai y Gerda, desde la puerta la miraban entristecidos, comprendían la actitud de la Reina. _

La chica se quedó en esa posición por horas, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a la joven, sabían que en esos momentos era peligroso, pero también les preocupaba la salud de su gobernante.

Así continuo durante varios minutos, hasta que por fin decido pararse, tenía empuñadas las manos, con bastante fuerza, se pudo notar que un pequeño hilo de sangre surgía de sus manos, mantenía los ojos cerrados, coraje, tristeza su rostro mostraba una gran cantidad de sentimientos.

Nadie en el palacio había dormido esa noche varios guardias se encontraban fuera en busca de los culpables, la servidumbre de un lado a otro, Kai y Gerda estuvieron haciendo guardia en la puerta para tener vigilada a la rubia, se estuvieron rolando turnos ya que alguno de ellos tenían que darles indicaciones a los demás empleados.

-Sera mejor que vaya con ella.-Se ofrecía el hombre.

-No, espera no puede controlarse ahora, no se perdonaría si sucediera otro incidente.-Tenía razón la mujer, así que Kai resignado siguió parado en la puerta.

Elsa soltó un fuerte grito de desesperación, lanzando un rayo de hielo a una de las fuentes, que termino completamente destruida, enseguida lanzo otro a la siguiente fuente, los dos que hacían guardia en la puerta se sorprendieron de la gran fuerza que poseí la joven. Dispuesta a lanzar otro rayo a la entrada principal, de no ser por un pequeño muñeco de nieve todo desecho, que como podía se arrastraba para lograr llegar con Elsa, al instante ella corrió hasta donde se encontraba Olaf. El muñeco de nieve no traía barias partes de su cuerpo, a decir verdad solo era la cabeza y sus patitas, la rubia utilizo su magia para poderlo reconstruir. Creo una pequeña montaña de nieve, elevando al mágico ser, hasta que quedo a su altura, con mirada fría y amenazadora, lo empezó a cuestionar, el gentil hombrecillo, demostraba total tristeza y pánico, nunca antes había visto a su creadora así, amargamente le contaba lo sucedido el día anterior.

_**Flash Black **_

-Adios…

-Regresen pronto.

-Cuídalos bien Kristoff.

Los Trolls, los despedían muy eufóricos, Anna los seguí saludando pese a que ya estaba lejos de ellos.

-Recuerda lavar tu ropa!-El rubio se sonrojo al escuchar esto, su acompañante solo rio.

-¿Sven que te parece si aumentas la velocidad?- Ya iban un poco retrasados, y el reno caminaba muy despacio.

-Aa, nada de eso Sven…

-#Lo siento Anna, es por su bien#- El rubio traducía lo que el reno decía.

-Kristoff vamos demasiado lento y ya es tarde…-Le recordaba, señalando el cielo.

-Elsa, entenderá nuestro retraso.

Anna hiso un puchero de resignación, que a la vista de Kristoff, la hacía ver muy tierna, impulsivamente le planto un besos en los labios, en los ojos de ambos se podía notar el amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

-Te amo…

-Y nosotros a ti amor…

Nuevamente se dieron un beso, el cual fue interrumpido, por una mirada un tanto incomoda por parte de Olaf.

-Jiji esto si es amor de verdad… pero no les respondieron a los pequeñines, y yo también quiero saber cómo se hacen los be…

Al recordar esa pregunta que les hizo uno de los más jóvenes de Trolls, se pusieron como tomates.

-A, amm, es… -El rubio no sabía que decir, ya en el prado de los Trolls la logro evitar justificándose que ya era demasiado tarde, pero y ahora como evadir la pregunta del hombrecillo. Le suplicaba ayuda a su esposa con la mirada, la cual solo reía nerviosamente.

-Jeje Olaf, enserio quieres saber?-Dudosa se aventuró a preguntando, esperanzada a que la respuesta fuera un "no".

-Si, por qué? –Con una gran sonrisa y muy atento a los jóvenes.

-Este, mmm y si antes, nos muestras lo que te dio el Abuelo Pabby Anna.

-Sí, claro, mira Olaf, no crees que es muy lindo?-Rápidamente le muestra el regalo que le dieron los Trolls, el muñeco lo veía muy entusiasmado.

-Wuuuuaaaa… pero que es?

Kristoff, se adelantó a contestar en cuando vio dudar a Anna con su respuesta.

-Es un cristal de fuego.

Lo tomo, esperando que sus manos no se incendiaran -Wooow pero este no es peligro.

Kristoff iva a segur explicando, cuando Sven se detuvo en seco, habiendo que mirara al frente.

-Ey cuidado amigo-Vio como el reno observaba en todas direcciones, de inmediato entendió que había peligro, tal vez lobos.- Vamos Sven, tranquilo.-Le dio un golpe con las riendas para que siguiera con su camino.

-¿Que sucede Kristoff? –Preguntaba angustiada la joven.

-Tranquila, todo está bien, ¿De acuerdo?- La tomo de la mano para darle un poco de confianza, deposito un beso en la frente de su amada, al separase la miro directo a los ojos formo una sonrisa, apretó con mas fuerza con su otra nano la rienda, y nuevamente tiro de las riendas.

-Andando Sven.-El reno, empezó a caminar lento, temeroso de lo que podría aparecer.

Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de entre los árboles, y de la nada saltaron tres lobos poniéndose en el caminos del reno, el cual asustado retrocedió, el hombrecillo de nieve se ocultó entre las cosas que traía en la parte trasera del trineo.

-wow, wow, tranquilo amigo-Le daba unos golpecitos en su regazo para calmarlo, miro hacia su mujer con preocupación, lo que más lo alerto fue ver como de entre las sombras empezaba a salir un hombre montado en un caballo, paso saliva e instintivamente tomo un pico que traía en la parte trasera del trineo, abrazo fuerte a Anna que se encontraba paralizada, ya que del lado de Kristoff aparecía otro hombre con un arma en mano.

-¿Ooo pero miren que es lo que tenemos aquí?-Decía un tercer hombres, subiendo al trineo por la parte de atrás, su voz era ronca, de gran tamaño, se notaba un extraño tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, barbilla partida, cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo.

El sujeto que se encontraba del lado de Anna, bajo de su caballo, era bastante alto, delgado, cabello y ojos igual de oscuros que la noche, con barba de chivo y de grandes patillas, se acercó hasta donde estaba la chica tomo una de sus trenzas para olerla, antes que pudiera hacer esto Kristoff le soltó un fuerte puñetazo.

-Que ni se te ocurra-El mido que sentía se esfumo, por nada del mundo dejaría que le hicieran algo ni a ella ni a su bebe, y para lograr con ese propósito tenía que olvidarse de su miedo y armarse de valor, su mirada mostraba una gran determinación.

El sujeto no se lo esperaba, termino en el piso, se sobo la nariz noto que un hilo de sangre escurría de ella, su mirada se llenó de odio y venganza.

El sujeto con el arma tomo a Kristoff de la ropa tirándolo del trineo, el muchacho quedo aturdido por el golpe y sin dejarlo que reaccionara, el sujeto le dio una patada en la cabeza, el pobre se quedó recostado en el piso intentando aclarar su mente, sentía que todo se movía.

-Kristoff!-Intento, bajar del trineo pero el sujeto del tatuaje la tomo de las trenzas.

-Tks, tks-Haciendo una señal de "no", con los dedos- no me digas que ya te ibas princesita-La miraba con una sonrisa maniática. Anna, estaba paralizada de miedo.

El sujeto del arma no traía camisa, dejando ver su torso musculoso, con varias cicatrices, un parche en el ojo derecho, barba completa, el pelo le llegaba a los hombros.

-Jajaja no puedo creer que este imbécil te haya golpeado, idiota-Se burlaba de su compañero, que se le acercaba aun cubriéndose la nariz.

-Cállate idiota.-Decía indignado el tipo, se inclinó para ver a Kristoff de cercas.

Sven intentó golpear, al sujeto pero uno de los lobos se le abalanzo mordiéndole una pata, lo cual soltó un chillido de dolor.

El sujeto de la barba de chivo, empezó a bofetear el rostro de Kristoff.

-Jajaja así que, eso es todo principito, idiota.-Se burlaba sínicamente.

Sven, nuevamente intento ayudar a su amigo, sin mucho éxito ya que el lobo apretó más la mandíbula, y otro más sele abalanzo mordiéndole el lomo, pese al dolor el pobre reno, intentaba no moverse nada, sabía que aun Anna permanecía en el trineo y no quería lastimarla. Olaf, quería ayudar, mas no sabía cómo o que hacer.

-Así que tú eres la pequeña princesa Anna de Arendelle…-El del tatuaje la tenía bien sujeta, acerco su rostro hasta el de Anna, separados solo por unos milímetros, Anna hizo un gesto de dolor.

-No que muy valiente, jajajajaja-Se levantó, mientras se reía a carcajadas empezó a patear al muchacho.

-Estúpido, nos escucharan…-Ya irritado el del parche.

-Tks, tu no me dirá que tengo que hacer.

-Claro, ya que esta inconsistente puedes con él, ¿no?

-Escucha, me distraje, pero yo…

-SE CALLAN LOS DOS, PAR DE ESTUPIDOS…-Fastidiado, de la discusión.- Dejen a ese idiota, ya tenemos lo que queremos, el reno no creo que ya nos seo muy útil,-Señalando como los lobos lo tenía inmóvil- Logan, termina de una vez con el reno, con suerte sacaremos algo por el…-De inmediato el del parche asintió, sacando un cuchillo de su bota se acercó al reno.

-Spencer, te has hecho blando, dejaras vivir a este…-Nuevamente se puso a patear a Kristoff.

- William, puedes hacer lo que más te plazca, con él.-Se bajó del trineo, agarro con más fuerza a Anna, juntando sus frente con la de ella- Sera mejor que te portes bien, y no me causes ningún problema.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, se sentía impotente, quería ayudar a su rubio, a Sven, pero también temía por el bienestar de su pequeñín.

Kristoff, aún estaba en trance no comprendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, sentía los golpes que le estaba propinando ese sujeto, veía a su amigo Sven siendo inmovilizado por lobos, otro sujeto acercándose a su amigo con un cuchillo en mano, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, hasta llegar a donde estaba su princesa, llena de lágrimas, ese sujeto la tenía agarrada del cabello, la estaba lastimando se podía ver en su rostro un gesto, eso fue el detonante, agarro del pie al tipo asiéndolo caer, se posó arriba de él y empezó a darle puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, sin piedad.

El que iba hacia Sven, escucho ruidos tras de sí, al girarse su sorpresa fue, ver a su compañero recibiendo una paliza, soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿Valla así que puedes solo?- Se mofo de su "amigo", ya estaba a un lado de él, metió nuevamente el cuchillo a su bota, sacó su pistola, apuntando a la cabeza del rubio.- Bien idiota, no es nada personal.-Kristoff dejo de golpear al sujeto al sentir el arma en su cabeza.

Anna veía aterrorizada la escena quiso ayudar a su esposo, en el intento de salir corriendo fue jalada por el del tatuaje, bruscamente, sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre, rápido poso sus manos en su estómago, hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Kristoff!-Se podía escuchar desesperada.

Olaf, vio como el sujeto le apuntaba con el arma, no entendía que hacia exactamente, pero algo era seguro eso no era nada bueno, así que no lo pensó ni dos veces, se le aventó al sujeto asiéndolo caer, el tipo se terminó pegando con una piedra haciéndolo quedar inconsciente. En cuando vio al, hombre inconsciente, y a Olaf armándose, se formó una pequeña sonrisa, le dio un último puñetazo y el sujeto se desvaneció, en menos de un parpadeo había desatado a Sven del trineo, era lo único que podía hacer por su amigo tenía que salvar a su princesa.

El reno se empezó a menear, se golpeaba constantemente contra un árbol, logrando que los lobos lo soltaran, uno de los tres lobos se dispuso a atacar a Olaf, le destrozo por completo las ramitas que eran sus brazos, el pobre no sabía ni cómo defenderse, Sven al ver a su amigo fue hasta el a auxiliarlo.

Kristoff, se dispuso a darle un buen puñetazo, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Spencer ya le había encajado una daga, el rubio miraba incrédulo donde se encontraba la daga, su sangre empezó a brotar, Anna tenía los ojos como platos, sus manos cubrían su boca intentando reprimir un grito, las lágrimas, no paraban.

-Mierda…-Spencer, miraba enfadado, como todo se le había salido de las mano, con desprecio, y sin nada de tacto saco la daga, el rubio cayo de rodillas, con sumo esfuerzo intento levantarse, antes que lo lograra, le dio una patada haciéndolo caer al frio piso.-Tks, idiotas, lo han echado todo a perder, será mejor que vengas con migo.-Tomo a Anna del brazo, para bajarla del trineo.

-No, no, no…-Anna forcejeaba.

-Sera mejor que cooperes, escucha chiquilla, tengo un límite, así que, OBEDESE!-Y sin más la termino jalado del trineo, al hacer esta acción Anna termino golpeándose, contra el piso, se escuchó un fuerte grito, empezó a sentir un dolor insoportable, el llanto aumento.-Mierda, mierda…-Spencer, desesperado se agarraba la cabeza.

Kristoff, intentaba levantarse, el cansancio, el frio del invierno, tristeza, impotencia, desesperación, sentía que ya no podía hacer nada, el simple hecho de abrir los ojos le era imposible, como era posible que todo terminara así, sin siquiera poder conocer a su… con ese pensamiento en mente, y el grito desgarrador de Anna era lo necesario para que recuperara las energías necesarias, para seguir luchando, si luchar hasta saber que Anna y su bebe se encontraran fuera de peligro, como resorte se levantó al ver a la pelirroja tirada en el suelo, en posición fetal, sin para de llorar, la pupila de sus ojos se minimizo, de la gran rabia que sentía, sin más y sin tomar atención a su herida, se abalanzo sobre el sujeto, golpeándolo contra el trineo.

-Maldito…-Lo empezó a golpear brutal mente, sin darle tiempo ni que se cubra, el tipo logro acertarle un golpe en la herida que le había echo anterior mente, se quejó el rubí, sin tomarle la mínima importancia, lo siguió golpeando, ya se encontraba inconsciente, aun así no paraba el montañés, hasta que escucho una leve suplica, por parte de Anna, el joven se quedó de piedra, tenía las manos con sangre, miro al tipo aun respiraba, mira a los otros dos por un momento temió por las vidas de los sujetos, era verdad se lo merecía, pero él no era ningún asesino.

-Por, favor para…Kris, kristoff.-Su voz sonaba débil, seguía agarrándose el vientre con fuerza, como si esto lograra disminuir.

Kristoff, sacudió su cabeza, para borrar esos pensamientos, y solo concentrar se en lo que ahora era importante, llevar a Anna al palacio lo más rápido posible.

En cuando se paró, sintió que la vista sele nublaba, se sostuvo del trineo, para evitar caer, se sobre esforzó así mismo para poder cargar a Anna con suma delicadeza, llamo a su fiel amigo.

-SVEN!-El reno se encontraba, terminando con el último de los lobos, busco en una montañita de nieve a su amiguito, lo único que encontró su nariz de zanahoria, quería seguir buscándolo-Sven por favor…- LE suplicaba el muchacho, resignado el reno, dejo su búsqueda, se acercó hasta donde estaba su dueño y lo ayudo a subir.- Amigo, sé que también te duele, por favor, corre, corre lo más rápido que puedas.

Sin más e ignorando el dolor, empezó a correr.

_**Fin Flash Black**_

-Yo me quede enterado en la nieve y…

Olaf, solo sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar a su lado, sin decir na, Elsa subió a su caballo lo más rápido que pudo, e inicio su camino, golpeaba constante con las riendas al pobre caballo.

-Majestad…-Preocupado Kai fue lo único que pudo decir.

Servidumbre y guardias, no sabía exactamente que aria su Reina, después de escuchar lo que había sucedido.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Sinceramente este cap me costo algo de trabajo, ya que algunas cosa sucedían al mismo tiempo,

y siento que la redacción pues quedo como que baa. X.X

en fin, tal vez dibuje a los ladrones no se tal vez.

Por si les quedaron dudas:

El del Parche su nombre** L****ogan**

El del Tatuaje es **Spencer**

Y el de Barba de chivo **William**

Y bien que les párese hasta el momento?

Dudas?

Muchas gracias por sus, comentarios:

HachikoLovePaulinne

Me-Me Rotamundo

CuttingEdge19

Sep, aunque no me lo crean, yo también sufrí mucho mientras lo escribía.

Sin mas NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


	4. Capitulo IV

Sin mas disfruten de la lectura

Nos leemos abajo...

* * *

"_**Recuerdos, Rabia, Dolor, Venganza y…"**_

_Olaf, solo sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar a su lado, sin decir nada, Elsa subió a su caballo lo más rápido que pudo e inicio su camino, golpeaba constante con las riendas al pobre caballo._

_-Majestad…-Preocupado Kai fue lo único que pudo decir. _

_Servidumbre y guardias, no sabía exactamente que aria su Reina, después de escuchar lo que había sucedido._

_Pov Kristoff_

_-Vamos amigo, más rápido…_

_Sé que estás dando lo mejor Sven, puedo entender que también te encuentras muy lastimado, pero sabes como yo que tenemos que llevar a Anna a salvo al palacio. Diriges tú mirada a mí durante unos segundos, pero con ellos fue suficiente para saber lo que me querías decir, y entiendo tu preocupación, no me siento bien de haber dejado a Olaf atrás pero sabes que estará bien, amigo. _

_Impotencia, no puedo hacer nada, pese a que vas a tu máximo, me desespero sé que no tienes la culpa, pero necesito que vayamos más deprisa._

_-Vamos SVEN!-Apresuras un poco más el paso pero aun así siento que no es suficiente, miro a mi pequeña princesa, mi corazón se hace añicos al verla sufrir._

_-Kris, kristoff.- Con dificultad, logras formular mi nombre, centro toda mi atención, en ti, te dedico una sonrisa e intento calmarte, e igual intentas sonreír._

_-Kris, está haciendo todo, lo que puede._

_-Yo, lo sé, pero…_

_Haces un gesto de dolor, e intentas mantener tus ojos abiertos._

_-Estaremos bien…-Sé que me intentas consolar como yo a ti pero lo puedo ver en tu mirada, ese brillo de optimismo a cada segundo que pasa se desvanece, y no puedo evitarlo una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla hasta cae en su rostro._

_Siento, cada vez mis parpados más pesados, me aferro más a Sven, no puedo rendirme aun no, te doy un beso en la frente._

_-Te amo Anna, no lo olvides, quiero estar con ustedes el resto de mi vida per…-Siento un horrible nudo en la garganta, te miro tienes cerrados fuerte mente los ojos, intentas reprimir las lágrimas pero son inevitables._

_-Es, estare, mos bien…Kristoff, te amo._

_No sé como pero ya tenía mis labios unidos a los tuyos, no quería sepárame quiero estar así por más tiempo, sueltas un quejido y de inmediato tocas tu vientre intentando aminorar el dolor. Pongo mi mano sobre la tuya._

_-Tranquilo, pequeño…-Los dos nos quedamos mirando, en ese momento ambos teníamos tantas cosa que decirnos, y a la ves sobraban las palabras con la simple mirada nos entendíamos, comprendíamos ambos en la situación que nos encontrábamos._

_No sé en qué momento y la verdad no me importa ya nos encontrábamos en el patio principal del palacio, con mucho cuidado bajo de Sven, nunca antes me había costada tanto mantenerme de pie, pero no me puedo dejar vences, escucho unos gritos, y lo que me alegro fue cuando los guardias se acercaron como pude le entregue a Anna al primer guardia que llego, me desespero el verlo parado sin hacer nada, otros dos me sostenían._

_-Príncipe, tenemos que llevarlo con el medico…_

_-No, Anna, lo…-Me estaba costando el poder hablar._

_-¿Príncipe, pero usted?-Uno de los guardias seguí insistiendo, me desquicio que aun el otro guardia se quedara parado sin hacer nada._

_-No, primero lleven a Anna._

_-Pero prin…-Nunca me había gustado el título de "príncipe", pero bueno era el momento adecuado para ejercer los beneficios de tal autoridad._

_-Escuchen, tienen que llevar a Anna, con el médico, yo puedo esperar…-No sé de donde logre sacar las fuerzas para hablar claramente y con firmeza, todos solo me miran sin aun hacer nada- Es una orden._

_-Si majestad.-Hacen una reverencia y de inmediato el guardia se dirige hacia el palacio, veo a lo lejos a Gerda, supongo que se sorprendió al vernos, suelta un grito aterrador._

_Veo como mi princesa ingresa al palacio, perdiéndola de vista por completo, se forma una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, no me puedo sostener más, siento como las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me empiezan a abandonar si no es por lo guardias que me sostenían, hubiera terminado golpeándome con el frio piso, con cuidado me recuestan, siento como uno de ellos intenta parar la hemorragia de la herida, solo quito su mano y lo miro a los ojos, se bien que ya no pueden hacer gran cosa, en ese momento escucho gritos, volteo y me encuentro con Elsa, se ve bastante preocupada, se inclina al instante pone sus manos sobre la herida, la miro con resignación._

_-Está bien, Anna es la que necesita el médico-Pese a los golpes lo que más me duele es, ver a Elsa así ya que es por mi culpa, sé que nunca podre tener su perdón, tenía que ser sincero, me cuesta trabajo levantar mi mano, logo con dificultad ponerla en el rostro de Elsa hago que me mire directo a los ojos, me siento avergonzado.- No, los cuide bien…fue, mi culpa-Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, quería que me perdonara aunque no me lo merecía, pero sabía que ya no me quedaba el tiempo suficiente cada palabra me costaba mucho el decirla -cuídalos… perdón.-El mantener mi manos en esa posición me empezó a costar cada vez más, la sentía más pesada, por un momento me invadió el mido, preocupación, terror, de solo saber que no estaría en el momento del nacimiento de mi pequeño o pequeña, ni si quiera sabría que será, el ya no estar más con Anna ni saber si estaba bien, y que le pasara a Sven,Olaf, pero todo eso simplemente desapareció de un momento a otro sentí completa paz y tranquilidad, por alguna razón sabía que mientras Elsa estuvieran con ellos no dejaría que les pase nada y que estarán bien, con ese pensamiento simplemente me deje llevara, cayendo en un profundo sueño que sabía bien que jamás volvería a despertar. _

_Fin __Pov Kristoff_

Elsa por fin había llegado donde paso ese fatídico accidente, logro visualizar en algunas partes de la nieve manchas rojas sabía perfectamente el motivo de ese color carmesí, prefirió evitarlas y empezó a buscar huellas, el rastro del trineo, cualquier cosa que la guiara a esos malnacidos.

Pero nada, gracias a que estuvo cayendo nieve las huellas ya habían desaparecido, se lograban visualizar algunas marcas, pero no la llevan a ningún lado, la desesperación la empezó a invadir, iba de un lado a otro, se maldijo a si miasma ya que ella había provocado esa nevada, se sostenía la cabeza intentando inútil mente calmarse.

Dio un fuerte grito, vario royos de hielo salieron de ella congelando y destruyendo todo a su alrededor, el pobre caballo de suerte se salvó.

La rubia, de la rabia que sentía empezó a lanzar rayos a los árboles, después de unos minutos al descargar parte de la ira que sentía, se subió a su caballo y emprendió su camino a toda velocidad, sin un rumbo fijo.

_**Continuara …**_

* * *

Ok, sé que se desvió un poco pero sentí la necesidad de contar el punto de vista de Kristoff,

el de Anna también pero ese será un poco más adelante.

Jejeje y una disculpa por la tardanza, pero Tks fue temporada de evaluación de primer parcial.

Por lo que significa exámenes, proyectos, tareas, la inspiración no venía a mi cuando me sentaba a

escribir si no en el momento de algún examen o en las clases pero en esta temporada no puedo distraerme.

En fin, sé que algunos entienden esta situación, pero bueno ya termino, y no me fue tan mal.

Espero poder actualizar más seguido, solo ténganme paciencia.

Muchas gracias:

Me-Me Rotamundo - Amm bueno tal vez no los congele, pero si recibirán su merecido...algún día.

CuttingEdge19 - Je menos mal que te gusto las escenas violentas, que me costaron un poco de trabajo pero ten por seguro que aun abra mas en algunos cap's, y si es una fase de Elsa pero intento no cambiarla tanto quiero que siga con su misma esencia.

F - Je creo que el siguiente no tardare tanto ya que tengo una parte ya escrita.

SkyBlue05 - Sep, se que es triste, aun que no lo creas a mi se me sale una o dos lagrimitas mientras lo escribo y mas con las canciones que escucho en el momento, Anna es mi favorita y después Elsa, aun sigo sin entender por que mate Anna T^T. Para que eso tres tengan su merecido digamos

que faltara aun, y si te agrado Thomas jep tal ves salga en este fic ¬u¬. (Ammm el otro fic "Carta Del Rey Reina de Arendelle", en si a si termina, pero, no es seguro estoy en ello, pero tal vez, es un tal vez nada seguro, en una semana mas subo lo que paso en el picnic, y una imagen de Thomas ).

Enserio que me animan, sus comentarios ^u^

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¿algún duda?, ¿sugerencias?...

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


	5. Capitulo V

**Disfruten de la lectura...**

* * *

"_**Compasión…"**_

_La rubia, de la rabia que sentía empezó a lanzar rayos a los árboles, después de unos minutos al descargar parte de la ira que sentía, se subió a su caballo y emprendió su camino a toda velocidad, sin un rumbo fijo._

Ya había oscurecido, en el palacio todos se encontraban muy preocupados por su joven reina.

Kai, ya estaba armando un escuadrón de búsqueda, cuando se logró ver una silueta entrar por la puerta del gran palacio, tanta el hombre como Gerda, corrieron hacia ella, sin préstales mucha atención la rubia siguió caminando.

-Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?-El hombre, le preguntaba con suma angustia, al verla en el estado que estaba.

-Hay mi niña, ¿qué te paso?-La mujer intentaba detener a la chica la cual seguía con su camino, ignorando a la mujer que se notaba muy preocupada.

La rubia traía un poco sucio su hermoso vestido en algunas pates se notaba rasgado, su rostro demostraba cansancio con manchas de suciedad y rasguños, lo que le preocupaba a Gerda y Kai era una herida que se encontraba en la mejilla de Elsa, tenía bastante sangre, se detuvo en el primer escalón de la larga escalera, la mujer aprovecho, saco un pequeño trapito de su mandil dispuesta a limpiarle la sangre, apenas y toco a la chica esta con un manotazo la evito, el hombre regordete se sorprendió por la acción de la oji-azul, Gerda estaba como piedra no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la joven, sacudió su cabeza y lo ignoro, nuevamente le intento limpiara la mejilla, lo único que consiguió fue una mirada amenazadora, Elsa agarraba con mucha fuerza la mano de la mujer evitando que la tocara.

-Dudo mucho que les importe, así que será mejor que se marchen a hacer sus deberes…-Nunca antes había escuchado a Esla hablarles de esa forma, los dos no sabían que decir o hacer, solo se quedaron estáticos.

-Yo, yo, ma-ma-majestad…-La pobres mujer no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, se sentía intimidada por la fría mirada de la chica.

Kai entendía por lo que estaba pasando la joven, sabía que tanto el cómo su esposa no merecían ese trato, pero quería tanto a la joven que simplemente decidió ignorar las acciones de la chica, aclaro su garganta obteniendo la atención de la rubia.

-Majestad, todos los preparativos están hechos, no tiene que preocuparse por nada- Hace una humilde reverencia- Siento mucho nuestra imprudencia al molestarla.

Kai, le dio una mirada de resignación a su mujer, la cual entendió a la perfección, de inmediato, hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpe mi imprudencia majestad- Elsa sin más soltó bruscamente la mano de Gerda, siguiendo su acenso por las escaleras.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a la chica subir por las escaleras, se miraron entre ambos se podía notar una gran tristeza y decepción en los dos, Kai le regalo una sonrisa melancólica, les lastimaba mucho el ver así a Elsa, y entendían su dolor tanto ella como Anna fuero casi sus hijas desde que eran pequeñas ellos ayudaron con la crianza de las hermanas, después de la muerte de los reyes siguieron cuidando de las pequeñas, como de los asuntos reales, hasta Kristoff fue otro hijo más para ellos. Simplemente Kai abrazo a Gerda depositándole un beso en la frente, se quedaron mirando como la rubia se marchaba.

Elsa al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba en su habitación, cerro con llave su cuarto no quería ser molestada por nadie, camino hacia la puerta del baño entro, se miró en el espejo al verse, entendió la preocupación de Kai y Gerda, se avergonzó de sí misma al recordar como los trato cuando solo ellos le demostraban su preocupación, agarro agua en sus manos para echársela a la cara necesitaba refrescarse y limpiarse un poco, tomo una toalla que se encontraba a su lado secando su cara recordó, como se había hecho esos rasguños y la herida de su mejilla la cual no era tan profunda. Sabía que fue muy tonto de su parte, simplemente guiarse por los sonidos que escuchaba, los cuales simplemente la llevan hacia algún animal y al no tener cuidado con las ramas de los árboles y arbustos solo se lastimaba e de ellos los rasguños. Rápidamente su mirada se tornó a una fría y despiadada al recordar también que no había tenido éxito en encontrar a esos mal nacidos, con odió arrojo la toalla al piso, se dirigió a la regadera, dispuesta a tomar un baño para intentar relajarse un poco con cada paso que daba su vestido empezaba a desaparecer.

Después de unos minutos la rubia salía de su habitación ya bañada y arreglada portaba un vestuario negro similar al que uso cuando sus padres fallecieron. En su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión, caminaba con desanimo por el amplio pacillos, el cual solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba atreves de las ventanas.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo, ningún solo ruido se escuchaba en todo el palacio más que el sonido de sus pasos, ese camino siempre lo tomaba para llegar a la habitación de su hermana y cuñado, nunca le había parecido tan largo y deprimente como esa noche, por fin se encontraba enfrente de la puerta tenía su mano en poción como si fuera a tocar, recargo su frente en la puerta, aunque fuese tonto tenía una pequeña esperanza que se abriera la puerta dejando ver a su pequeña hermana con una gran sonrisa, seguido de una reverencia por parte del rubio, de un momento a otro los recuerdos la empezaron a atormentar, recordando desde cuando eran pequeñas, el tiempo que tuvieron que estar separadas, el perder a sus padres, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, tristezas, alegrías, decepciones, reconstruir su pequeña familia, empezar a recobrar el tiempo perdido, y de un momento a otro en menos de un parpadeo perderlo todo nuevamente, quedarse sola.

Cerro los ojos una pequeña lagrimita resbalo por su mejilla, se giró quedando su espalda recargada en la puerta, lentamente se empezó a resbalar hasta poder sentarse en el piso, abrió los ojos su mirada se notaba distante, se forzaba a si misma a no llorar.

Respiro profundo, mirando con melancolía la luna por la gran ventana que estaba enfrente de ella, empezaron a surgirle varias preguntas como _"¿Por qué ellos?, ¿Y ahora que área?, ¿Por qué otra vez?, Estoy sola otra vez"_ con estos pensamientos y dudas que nadie le respondía, el cansancio la empezó a invadir, abrazo fuertemente sus piernas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas, sin poderlo evitar se dejó abrazar por Morfeo.

A lo lejos dos personas observaban a la joven, escondidos la miraban con compasión, la mujer un poco más bajita que el que se encontraba a su lado, no dejaba de llorar el sujeto simplemente la abrazaba con fuerza. Se quedaron ahí por un buen rato velando el sueño de la Reina.

A la mañana siguiente, en los territorios reales cercas de donde se encontraban las tumbas de los reyes, habia una gran multitud de gente, aldeanos, servidumbre, soldados y algunos duques todos bien abrigados, el paisaje era hermoso todo cubierto de blanco, los presentes le demostraban a la reina su más sentido pésame por la pérdida de la princesa y príncipe de Arendelle, Elsa estaba entre las dos enormes pierdas, sin expresión alguna, al concluir la ceremonia algunos duques se le quisieron a cercar para darle el pésame, la rubia simplemente los ignoro, se dirigió directo a donde se encontraba el capitán de la guardia real de Arendelle.

El hombre le hace una reverencia en cuando ve a la chica enfrente de el -Majestad mi…-Antes que pudiera seguir ablando fue callado por una fina capa de hielo que le cubrió la boca, abrió los ojos como platos.

-Escuche bien, solo responderá a lo que le pregunte-Hablaba con suma tranquilidad en voz baja.

El capitán simplemente asintió, temblaba de miedo con solo verla, tal vez la voz de la chica era tranquila pero su mirada expresaba otra cosa, la ventaja era que es más alto que la joven reina así que simplemente desvió su mirada.

-Bien, ¿me podría decir que es lo que hace usted aquí?-Con un movimiento derritió el hielo, sin poderla mirar aun a los ojos.

-Este, yo bueno…-Se encontraba muy asustado no podía formular alguna palabra coherente.- Majestad bueno…

La chica no se encontraba con ánimos, el tartamudeo del capitán simplemente la empezó a desesperar.

-Ya basta-Levantando un poco la voz- Por lo visto, no entendió lo que le pregunte, se lo planteare más sencillos, espero que lo entienda, ¿Por qué es que se encuentra, usted y una gran cantidad de soldados aquí?, cunado mis órdenes fueron que todos, absolutamente todos buscaran a esos…-Se mordió, el labio para evitar decir una incoherencia, pese al coraje que sentía no podía perder los estribos, era el funeral de su hermana y de Kristoff, tenía que guardar la compostura y el respeto que se merecían.

El capitán suspiro profundamente, paso un poco de saliva, aclarando su garganta y armándose de valor- Majestad, con sumo respeto, pero esta búsqueda no tiene sentido hemos estado buscando por todos lados, no hay ningún rastro, no sabemos exactamente a quienes estamos buscando o que estamos buscando.

-Capitán Henrry, ¿ha estado al mando del ejército de Arendelle por muchos tiempo cierto?-El hombre simplemente asintió- Bien pues espero que utilice toda esa experiencia que tiene para encontrarlos, si cree no poder, estoy segura que abra alguien más competente que pueda tomar su lugar y hacer su trabajo-El hombre palideció.

-No, no hay necesidad, ma-majestad, pero bueno, no sabe…-el pobre empezó a sudar frio, le costaba bastante el formular las palabras.

-Sabe que Olaf le puede describir a los sujetos, de ello pueden hacer los retratos, se llevaron el trineo de Kristoff de ese trineo conoce exactamente las características, y yo misma ya me he encargado que nadie pueda salir de Arendelle hay unos grandes guardias a las afueras del reino-Formo un pequeño malvavisco en la palma de su mano para que el capitán entendía a lo que se refería-pude llevar en las búsquedas a Olaf, registre todas las casas del reino, no se tenga ingenio, así que ya tiene sus pistas Henrry.

Sin más la oji-azul empezó su caminata, Henrry aún no salía de su trance, no lograba procesar el comportamiento de la rubia, Kai disculpo a la Reina con todos los presentes, lo que menos quería era que tuviera más problemas.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Si lo se tarde mucho, pero tengo justificación es horrible pero... me quede sin Internet en este tiempo.**

**Pero bueno ya paso, en recompensa subiré del martes al jueves capítulos seguidos ya que bueno sin **

**Internet**** pues tuve un poco mas de tiempo y menos distracciones para escribir. **

**Nos leemos:**

**NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"**


	6. Capitulo VI

Jeje sin mucho que decir mas que, disculpen la demora.

Y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

"_**Los Instintos De La Humanidad"**_

Ya había pasado un mes, desde ese fatídico accidente en el cual Anna y Kristoff perdieron la vida.

Un mes en el que Arendelle estaba sometido a un invierno infernal, que con el paso de los días disminuí más y más la temperatura, un mes de interminables búsquedas, un mes en el que a todo el reino le era arrebatado su tranquilidad, un mes desde que la reina abandono toda compasión y lleno su corazón de una enferma venganza.

-Vamos más rápido!-Se lograba ver un blanco caballo a toda velocidad, era golpeado por su jinete constantemente con las riendas.

Todo estaba completamente blanco. Una pequeña de acaso unos doce años jugaba muy alegremente, construyendo un muñeco de nieve, un hombre de cabellera revoltoso castaño, ojos verdes y piel clara, se acercó a la joven se inca para quedar a su altura en una de sus manos traía una zanahoria se la pone al muñeco de nieve simulando la nariz, mira a la niña con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Je ahora si es perfecto, ¿no lo crees Sofia?- La pequeña también le sonríe, se abalanza sobre el hombre para abrasarlo con gran entusiasmo, la pequeña oji-azul fue correspondida con el mismo cariño.

Al cabo de unos segundos el hombre se paró, despeinando a la pequeña, inicio su caminata hacia una cabaña que no estaba tan lejos de ellos, la niña hace una pequeña mueca por la acción del castaño así que decide hacer una bolita de nieve, lazándosela con todas sus fuerzas, al momento que la lanza el castaño se giró, cayéndole toda la nieve en la cara, Sofia al instante suelta una carcajada, el oji-verde la mira con una cara de amenaza, se agacha un poco para tomar nieve y crear una bolita, la pequeña de inmediato empieza a correr en sentido contrario de donde estaba el hombre, en ambos se notaba una amplia sonrisa.

Sofia empezó a alejarse, el castaño escucho ruidos de entre los arbustos, a cada segundo se escuchaba más y más cercas, esto lo preocupo.

-Sofia, no corras, regresa!-El tono de voz del hombre era de angustia, corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies, para alcanzar a la niña.

La pequeña seguía alejándose creyendo que aún seguían jugando, de un momento a otro había un caballo enfrente de ella, se quedó pasmada sin saber qué hacer, a escasos centímetros de ella estaba el imponente animal, relinchando, parado en sus patas traseras, en cualquier momento dejaría caer todo su peso en las patas delanteras, la pequeña estaba como piedra, quería correr, gritar, cualquier cosa pero su cuerpo no le respondía solo atino a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos esperando el golpe que recibiría por parte del animal, más nunca llego solo sintió como alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella tirándola hacia un lado, al abrir los ojos vio el rostro del castaño muy cercas de ella, la tenía bien abrasada, amortiguo el golpe con su mismo cuerpo, cuando mira a la pequeña le sonríe y en un pequeño susurro.-¿Estas bien?-La niña solo asintió.

Elsa, iba a todo galope, sin darse cuenta que enfrente de ella había una pequeña niña, al instante intento para a su caballo jalo las riendas, el corcel sintió el fuerte tirón, asustándose, se paró en sus dos patas traseras, la platinada se agarró con todas sus fuerza de las riendas, al cabo de unos segundos dejó caer todo su peso, al instante empezó a menearse, muy asustado emprendió otra carrera, la chica se aferraba a las rindas, de un momento a otro el caballo nuevamente se había parado en dos patas tomándola por sorpresa, haciéndola caer al frio piso, golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza.

El castaño al ver caer a la chica del caballo, corrió hasta ella para calmar al animal y evitar que este la lastimara.

-Ooh, tranquilo amigo, tranquilo-El sujeto empezó a acariciar al corcel, para tranquilizarlo, notando que el pobre animal tenia barias heridas cercas del estribo, y en la cabeza. Valla que la dueña del caballo no tenía ninguna consideración por el pobre animal, en su rostro se podía ver un gran coraje, dispuesto a reclamarle, se giró para saber quién era la dueña del potro.

La pequeña apenas vio como el castaño salía en ayuda del jinete, evitando que este lastimara a su dueña y provocara algún otro accidente, al ya no ver peligro corrió hasta donde se encontraba Elsa, la niña se asustó al darse cuenta que de la cabeza de la chica salía sangre.

El oji-verde, vio la cara de la niña y después a la chica inconsciente, su rostro cambio a preocupación, se agacho para poder abrazar a la joven.

-¿Estará bien?, y ¿si está muerta?...-Sofia estaba sumamente preocupada, quería ayudar mas no sabía que es lo que podría hacer.- ¿En qué te ayudo?

-Calma Sofia, está bien, llevémosla dentro…-El joven miro a la niña con una sonrisa juguetona-Tu lleva a este pobre amigo al establo, ¿de acuerdo?

La pequeña asintió, mostrándose un poco más tranquila tomo las riendas del caballo para guiarlo al pequeño establo.

-Oh ¿pero quién es ella?, ¿Thomas, pero como te atreves, estando mi hija aquí?-Se escucha la voz bastante molesta de una mujer.

-Miranda, no es lo que tu piezas, yo, yo no soy tan descarado-Se defendía el muchacho ofendido por la insinuación de la mujer que era muy parecida a la pequeña.

-Mami, Thomas solo me salvo y ayudo a esa chica, no, hemos hecho nada malo, tú dices que siempre debemos ofrecerle ayuda al que más lo necesita-La niña no entendió bien lo que le insinuó al castaño, mas no dejaría que lo regañara así que salió a su defensa.

Elsa, se empezó a mover, lentamente abría los ojos e iniciaba a incorporarse en la cama, se sostenía la cabeza como si con eso calmara el dolor, parpadeaba constantemente para aclarar su vista.

La mujer, observaba a la chica con gran interés. Sofia se acercó rápido a la rubia para ofrecerle una tasa con chocolate caliente, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa. La Reina ignoro, a la pequeña castaña, se para abruptamente de la cama mirando amenazadoramente a la mujer y el castaño que estaba enfrente de ella.

-¿Quiénes son? y ¿En dónde estoy?-Los miraba altanera, exigiendo respuestas.

-Ey, será mejor que se calme, pida disculpas y demuestre un poco de modales.-El oji-verde se acercó en donde estaba la chica quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia, retándola con la mirada.

-¿Por lo visto no sabe con quién está hablando?

-Tampoco usted, así que, será mejor que pida disculpas, en primera por salvarle la vida, por poner en peligro a…

-Tks, ¿Dónde está mi caballo?-Rodo los ojos e ignorando al castaño, inicio su camino hacia la puerta de salida.

Miranda, humildemente le hace una reverencia-Disculpe las molestias, su caballo está en el establo, ahora mismo…

- Miranda, ustedes no tienen por que disculparse, sino esta…-Con cada palabra que decía el hombre se notaba su enojo.

-Ya basta, no importa.-La mujer reprendió al castaño, e inicio a caminar para mostrarle a Elsa donde se encontraba su caballo.-Sígame por favor.

La rubia, no pudo seguir con su camino ya que el sujeto la tenía agarrada fuertemente del brazo, con nada de sensibilidad la obligo, a mirarlo a los ojos, tomándola de ambos brazos.

-Escuche bien, soy el Príncipe Thomas de las Islas del Sur, séptimo hijo. Así que si yo puedo ser humilde y a gradecido con aquellas personas que me han salvado de morir, le exijo a usted que de igual forma lo sea-En sus ojos se miraba una gran determinación y desquicio a la vez, ya que la chica que tenía enfrente de él no demostraba expresión alguna o señales de que le estuviese escuchando.

-Yo no les he pedido que lo hicieran…

-Carajo, por su estupidez, puso en peligro la vida de Sofia, la de usted… es verdad no tenía ni siquiera porque ayudarla, pero tiene que entender es el instinto que todo humano pose, el brindar ayuda al que más lo necesita.

-No todos...-Elsa desvió la mirada. Thomas, la miro con interés, el rostro de Elsa demostraba tristeza, lo cual se sintió culpable.- Así como hablas de esa bondad, existe una gran crueldad…-Encarando al castaño, su mirada cambia a una amenazadora y fría- Como los lobos que se cubren con piel de oveja, ¿No lo crees?...

Thomas, al escuchar esta insinuación, palideció abriendo los ojos a mas no poder, no podía articular palabra, la rubia con un brusco movimiento se soltó del joven.

-Así que un consejo, no le brinde su confianza a quien sea cuando menos lo espere, le dará una puñalada por la espalda.-Sin más salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con gran fuerza.

El castaño estaba como piedra, eso le había caído como un balde de agua fría, al cabo de unos segundos por fin volvió a tener control de su cuerpo, salió corriendo tras de la chica, antes de salir le agradeció a la mujer y la niña sus hospitalidad y ayuda.

La oji-azul, se empezó a tambalearse, su visión aún era borrosa, mas no le importaba, se sobre esforzaba para llegar al establo, de un momento a otro se oscureció todo para la chica.

Al salir de la casa Thomas noto el tambaleo de Elsa, corrió hacia ella, apenas estuvo cercas de ella, la chica se desvaneció, el castaño al instante la abrazo para evitar que cayera.

Elsa empezó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Thomas el cual la llevaba abrazada, miro al otro lado notando que iban en un caballo negro, estaba tapada con una cobija, la cual se quitó al instante.

-Yo, no siento frio…A donde me lleva.

-Yo, yo, yo lo siento, no real mente no…

-Escucha, no te conozco y no deseo saber nada de ti así que…

-No, no la puedo dejar así.

-Se cuidarme sola.

-Sé que puede, mas no lo are, entiendo por qué de un de repente me he ganado su odio pero, no quiero que se confunda, correrá la misma sangre por mis venas pero eso no quiere decir que sea como mi hermano.-Elsa noto sinceridad en cada palabra que le decía- Sabe, siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber quién había sido esa hermosa y compasiva Reina de las nieves que había perdonada la vida a mi hermano, que intento matarla a usted como a su hermana.

-Es una lástima, que haya venido en vano ya que de esa Reina que habla ya no existe, solo a lo que he escucho hay una Reina de las nieves a la cual todos le temen, odian.

-Se equivoca, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, a un existe, solo necesita olvidar ese odio, venganza, y seguir con su vida…

-Usted, ¿me perdonaría si hubiera matado a su hermano?

Thomas, no sabía que responder, quedando un total silencio entre los dos.

-Bueno, es, es algo que se merecía, atento ante la vida de la Reina y Princesa de Arendelle.-Titubeaba con cada palabra que decía, manteniendo su vista al frente evitando ver a la chica.

-Tienes razón, se lo merecía, lo cual perdone… pero no por él, sino por el bien de ambos reinos evitando alguna guerra entre ambos, ¿Por qué?, pues había bastante gente inocente de por medio… Sabes, Anna y Kristoff también eran inocentes, buenas personas, que como dices ayudaban siempre al que lo necesitara, y simplemente no hubo compasión ni perdón para ellos.

El castaño, sentía un nudo en la garganta por extraño que pareciera le dolía ver a la chica así, quisiera tener la respuesta a su dolor, mas no salía ninguna palabra de su boca. Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, por fin reunió valor para poderla encarar, su sorpresa fue ver a la chica dormida, tranquila. Se formó una melancólica sonrisa e instintivamente deposito un beso en la frente de la rubia.

Al llegar al palacio, de inmediato se acercaron Kai, Gerda y unos guardias, la mujer de inmediato lo empezó a cuestionar, llevaron a la Reina a su habitación para que descansara, mientras aquel joven les relataba todo lo sucedido.

Tanto Kai como Gerda, al terminar de escuchar el relato, demostraban una profunda tristeza.

-Pobre de mi niña, será mejor que la revise un médico.-La mujer se notaba bastante preocupada.

-Tranquilo, ya la examine, el golpe que se dio no es nada grave, simplemente es cansancio, el no comer bien ni dormir le están cobrando la factura, estará bien mientras descanse.

-Muchas gracias.-Kai, le extendió la mano para estrecharlas.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Si este cap me quedo, un poquito mas largo de lo planeado, pero bueno salio Thomas.

¿Dudad?, ¿Comentarios?, ¿Quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?

l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l

Bien, ara un pequeño concurso, en recompensa de la tardanza.

Los premios, serán:

1.-Imagen y biografía de Thomas.

2.-Adelanto de dos capítulos de este fic o un FF a elegir (Categoría, serie, película, y personajes que deseen).

3.-Una imagen de Thomas y Elsa (De alguna escena de este capitulo).

El primero en responder correctamente sera el ganador.

-Se hace mención de dos personajes en este capitulo, los cueles yo no invente existen.

-"¿Cuales eran sus nombres y en que serie aparecen?"-

◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l

(Se después les daré una explicación del por que)

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


	7. Capitulo VII

Jeje creo que hora si me inspire ^^U

No, los interrumpo mas, así que disfruten de la lectura;

* * *

"_**La Venganza Enceguece"**_

Una pelirrubia se meneaba de un lado a otro en las finas sabanas de su cama, su respiración era irregular, en su frente se notaban gotas de sudor, apretaba con gran fuerza sus parpados.

-ANNAAA!-Con ese fuerte grito, pudo reincorporarse, de esa terrible pesadilla que la atormentaba, sentada en la orilla de su cama se sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza, intentando calmarse, convencerse que solo era una pesadilla.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de su habitación, en dirección al cuarto de su amada hermana, a cada paso que daba disminuía su velocidad, deteniéndose por completo, respiro profundamente, cerro sus ojos intentando detener las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular. Era verdad, esa maldita pesadilla que la atormentaba se había hecho realidad, su hermana tanto Kristoff ya no están en este mundo, no sería como anteriores ocasiones, donde sea la hora que sea iba hasta la habitación de Anna solo para comprobar que estaba bien y convencerse a sí misma que no los había lastimado.

De un momento a otro su semblante cambio a uno sin expresión alguno, es cierto que ya no estaban en este mundo pero no era solo su culpa, sino de esos malnacidos, que hasta el momento no habían recibido su merecido.

Inicio su caminar sin rumbo fijo, barios recuerdos, pensamientos la empezaron a atormentar, esa "conversación" que había tenido con ese principito;

"_Se equivoca, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, a un existe, solo necesita olvidar ese odio, venganza, y seguir con su vida…"_

Tendría razón ese castaño, simplemente _olvidar _y seguir con su vida como si no pasara nada. ¿Pero cuál era su motivo para vivir?, ya no tenía a nadie, era su culpa, tenía que cuidarlos, tenía que estar con ellos. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, respiro profundamente y nuevamente una lluvia de recuerdos la empezó a azotar, desde el día que le había dicho que tendría una hermanita, hasta el día del accidente, abrió sus ojos con brusquedad en ellos se podía ver un brillo de determinación, odio, desesperación.

Era cierto fue culpa de ella por dejarlos solos, pero también eran culpables esos tres imbéciles, que sea donde se encontraran estaba disfrutando feliz mente de la vida. Una serie de preguntas la empezaron a inquietar, ¿qué pasa si nunca los encuentran?, ¿ellos seguirían sus vidas como si no pasara nada?. Miro sus manos con duda.

¿Y si por fin le hacía honor a su apodo?, como "La Reina de las Nieves", terminaría hundiendo a Arendelle en un invierno eterno, así esos sujetos se encuentren debajo de una piedra por fin recibirían su merecido.

La temperatura empezó a descender, en los cristales de las ventanas aparecía hielo, una tormenta inicio con gran fuerza.

La duda la empezó a atormentar, seria capas de terminar con todas las vidas por su venganza, y toda esa gente inocente.

Un debate se inició en su cabeza, por hacer el bien o dejarse guiar por su absurda venganza.

-"Anna, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"-Esa pregunta resonaba fuertemente en su cabeza- "¿Me perdonarías?"- Sabia la chica, que su hermanita no estaría muy feliz con sus acciones- "Anna…"

La nieve empezó a caer también dentro del palacio, en cada paso que daba la chica se formaba una fina capa de hilo. La desesperación la empezó a invadir, todos los malos recuerdos la estaba invadiendo. La temperatura iba en descenso a cada minuto que pasaba.

Una serie de sentimiento, no la dejaba pensar con claridad, hasta que un ruido mejor dicho un llanto capto su atención, sacándola de todos sus pensamientos.

-"¿Un llanto?"-Era fuerte el ruido, concentro toda su atención para lograr saber de dónde provenía, de la habitación que se encontraba a su izquierda, rápidamente puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, dudo al darse cuenta que era la habitación que le había pertenecido a Kristoff y Anna, su mano temblaba, sin entender de quien provenía el llanto o mejor aún por que estaba en esa habitación. Con mayor intensidad se escuchó el llanto, y como un balde de agua fría, vino a ella las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con el rubio y su pequeña pelirroja;

"_-No, crees, que es, hermoso…-Desvió su mirada ente una cunita que se encontraba alado.-se, parece mucho, a Kristoff._

_-Perdón…-Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de la ojiazul menor-perdón, Elsa…por favor, cuídalo._

_-Anna, estarás bien, recuerda tenemos que estar juntos, estamos reconstruyendo nuestra familia, nuestra familia única…-Sin su permiso empezaron a brotar las lágrimas sin control._

_-Je, mas, que única extraña-Los parpados los empezó a sentir pesados, - lo siento mucho…- su voz se fue haciendo débil-Te amo Elsa, los, amo…_ "

Una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, se mordía con fuerza el labia inferior.

"_-Está bien, Anna es la que necesita el médico- Cada palabra que decía su voz se hacía más débil- cuídalos… perdón."_

Recordó, el día en el que le dieron la grandiosa noticia de que sería tía, los meses siguientes fueron los más ajetreados y felices, tanto ella como Kristoff se encargaban de cumplirle todos los caprichos y antojos que se le ocurrían a la princesa, siendo la hora que sea. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, era la primera vez que sonreía en todo ese mes.

El llanto se intensifico, haciéndose más constante, sacándola de todo pensamiento, preocupándola, sin ninguna duda giro la manija de la puerta, se adentró en la habitación, examinaba minuciosamente cada rincón de la alcoba.

Por un breve momento se imaginó a Anna y Kristoff sentados en la cama con una amplia sonrisa, en los brazos del rubio había un pequeño bultito, en un parpadeo regreso a la dolorosa realidad.

Siguió su recorrido con la mirada, hasta llegara a la chimenea, cercas de esta se encontraba una cunita, dudosa se aproximó, paso un poco de saliva, al estar enfrente de la cuna, con la poca luz que proveí el fuego de la chimenea, se lograba notar un pequeño bultito revolviéndose entre todos las cubijas que lo cubría, estiro temblorosa sus manos, se detuvo al darse cuenta que no traía sus guantes.

Al cabo de unos segundo se decidió a cargar al pequeño, envolviéndolo bien entre las cobijas, cundo por fin lo tuvo entre sus brazos, se formó una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que el llanto del infante no cesaba lo empezó a arrullar, ya llevaba algunos minutos intentando calmar al pequeño.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí.-La chica le hablaba, con dulzura.

No, entendía exactamente el porqué del llanto del pequeño y mucho menos que es lo que debía hacer, entre el llanto del pequeño, remordimiento y culpa por olvidarlo, vergüenza por sus acciones, no la dejaban pensar claramente, solo atinaba a seguirlo arrullando.

En el rostro del niño, se podían ver las lágrimas que caían de sus pequeños ojitos, inicio a mover sus manitas provocando que se destapara, instintivamente Elsa lo abrazo con más fuerza acercándolo mas a su pecho, cubriéndolo nuevamente con las cobijas, el pequeño al sentir la mano de la rubia, la sujeto con fuerza, el llanto comenzó a cesar, la joven abrió los ojos como platos al notar que no traía sus guantes, intento soltarlo, temiendo por el niño, al poderle hacer daño, el pequeñín se aferró, amenazo nuevamente con llorar.

Al ver los pucheros que hacía, no tuvo otra opción más que ceder. Respiro profundo, con una amplia sonrisa, no dejaba de verlo, sentía una inmensa felicidad. Miro hacia la ventana logrando ver la gran tormenta que azotaba en Arendelle, con un leve movimiento de su mano, sin soltar la manita del retoñito, la tormenta inicio a cesar, al igual que la temperatura iba en aumento.

Se acercó al ventanal observaba como la nieve aun caí, pero ya no más por sus poderes, la temperatura aún era baja por el invierno el cual pronto terminaría.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al sentir un líquido cálido en su mano, fijo su mirada en el niño, lo miro con suma felicidad. El pequeño tenia uno de los dedos de la rubia, en su boquita, chupándolo desesperado.

-Así que, eso es lo que tienes, ¿hambre?- Con cuidado quito su mano, el pequeñito, abrió sus ojos en par en par viendo con curiosidad a la chica.

Elsa observo con detenimiento al niño, le retiro un mechoncito de cabello, su hermana había tenido razón, era muy parecido a Kristoff pero también a ella, era una fusión perfecta de ambos, su cabello era rubio, tenía unas lindas pequitas como las de su hermana al igual que el color de sus ojos.

El pequeño rubio, de la nada soltó una carcajada, Elsa simplemente le sonrió, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Mi pequeño, principito ya llego tu leche…-Decía una mujer, alegremente entrando a la habitación, al ver a la Reina enfrente de ella la sonrisa se le borro, palideció al instante, de inmediato hizo una reverencia- Yo, yo, disculpe majestad, no, no sabía que se encontraba aquí, no, no era mi intensión dejar solo al príncipe y…-La mujer estaba horrorizada, no podía ni mirar a la rubia.

-Gerda, crees que podría abrazarlo por un…-Un hombre regordete, entro feliz mente a la habitación y al igual que su mujer su semblante cambio al ver a la chica enfrente de él, agacho la mirada esperando una reprimenda.

-Majestad, Gerda no tuvo la culpa de dejar solo al príncipe, yo tenía que haberle trai…

-Tranquilos… -La joven Reina se puso seria, al contrario de las anteriores vece se podía notar humildad en ella y más que una orden, era una súplica- Kai, Gerda, muchas gracias por todo… y la que se debería disculpar soy yo, sé que no ha sido nada fácil estar cercas de mi este mes, sin embargo están aquí, tolerándome y aceptado todas mis órdenes por más absurdas que sean…-Respiro profundo, se acercó a la pareja, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia- Y sobre todo, por cuidar de mi sobrino, cuando yo me olvide por completo de, el. -Se notó una gran tristeza y sinceridad con cada palabra que decía, hace una leve reverencia- Muchas gracias por todo y por favor acepten mis disculpas.

Ambos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, sin saber que decir.

-Ma, majestad, usted no tiene por qué darnos explicaciones…-Se apresuró a contestar Kai.

-No, no es nece…-Gerda aun, no podía crea que fuera verdad las acciones de la chica.

-Claro, que es necesario, ustedes siempre han estado cundo más los hemos necesitado, no merecían que los tratara así-Elsa demostraba un profundo arrepentimiento.

La pareja se miraron entre sí, formándose una sonrisa en ambos.

-Mi niña siempre estaremos cundo nos necesites y ahora más que necesitas todo nuestro apoyo.- La mujer le acaricio la mejilla con cariño.

-Así, es majestad.- Secundando el hombre.

El rubio menor, al instante inicio a hacer borucas para darse a notar.

-Oh tranquilo, mi pequeño principito, no me he olvidado de ti-Se acercó a la oji-azul para abrazar al pequeño.

-Gerda, ¿me dejaría hacerme cargo?, por favor- Pidió amablemente.

-Claro que si mi niña- Le dio el biberón que traía en las manos, apenas y la mamila toco los pequeños labios del niño este empezó a tomarlo con desesperación, a los tres esta acción les causo ternura y gracia.

-Majestad, la dejaremos, si necesita algo no dude en llamarnos- Al terminar de hablar el hombre, tomo de la mano a su mujer dispuestos a abandonar la alcoba, siendo detenidos por la dulce voz de la rubia.

-Kai, Gerda unos favores antes que se vallan- Ambos asintieron, poniendo toda su atención en la chica- Podrían, llevar todas las pertenencias de mi sobrino a mi habitación…

-Majestad, no tiene que preocuparse, yo me puedo hacer cargo del…-Se ofreció Gerda.

-Está bien Gerda, ya has hecho suficiente, yo me are cargo… les prometí que lo cuidaría-Esto último la entristeció, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana;

"_-Prométeme que, cuando nazca él bebe, nos pondrás más tiempo y que si te pide hacer un muñeco no te opondrás. _

_-Jeje, está bien, te prometo que siempre tendré tiempo para él, a si tenga un sinfín de deberes._

_-Así tengas miedo, no lo vez no te la pasas encerada en tu cuarto pero te estas alejando, tus temores aún persisten, no nos dañaras, no quiero que vuelva a alejarte, sé que debes cumplir con tus deberes, ten por seguro que en cuando nazca, yo también retomare mis tareas a si tendrás tiempo… de acuerdo?_

_-Bien lo prometo."_

- Quiero hacer bien las cosas-Miro al pequeño que traía en brazos, volviendo a sonreír.

-Lo ara excelente, majestad, cuente con migo-Aceptaba feliz mete la mujer. Kai solo se limitó a decir un "a la orden Majestad".

-Kai, sé que ya he estado ausente por mucho tiempo pero, mañana quisiera tomarme el día…

-No hay ningún problema majestad, al principio todos aceptaron en darle un mes de luto, se convocara la junta dentro de tres días, para ponerla al tanto.-Baya que ese hombre tenía todo bajo control.

-Sera extraño lo que diré, pero ordénele al Capitán, que todos los soldados regresen a sus tareas habituales…

-Dejara de…

-No, la búsqueda continuara, tienen que pagar eso delincuentes, pero el Capitán Henrry tiene razón, es una búsqueda sin mucho sentido, las pistas que se tienen no son de gran ayuda, seguirán en alerta, enviaremos los retratos a los reinos más cercanos al igual que en Arendelle, y tendré que tener paciencia.

En la pareja, se notó una gran felicidad al escuchar a la joven.

-Así se ara majestad.-Confirmo Kai.

-Muchas gracias… y una cosa más, la más importante, sé que será muy apresurado, pero podrían organizar todo, para la presentación de mi sobrino ante el reino. Ya ha pasado un mes y aun así, no saben de su existencia.-Sabia, perfectamente, que su sed de venganza la encegueció por completo, olvidándose de ese pequeñito, el cual es y será su motivo de vivir.

Asintieron ambos.

-Majestad, ¿podría saber cuál es el nombre del príncipe? –Pregunto la mujer entusiasmada.

-Es, es…

**Flash Back**

Se encontraban, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, tranquilamente la familia real. Anna estaba en medio de Elsa y Kristoff, el muchacho tenía su oreja en el abultado vientre de su esposa, con una mano hacia pequeños círculos, la reina solo se limitaba a posar una de sus manos con tranquilidad ya que traía puesto sus guantes, mantenía recargada su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Entonces si es niña, llevara el nombre de su Abuela o Anna, ¿qué les parece?-Contaba feliz el montañés.

-¿Y si es niño?-Cuestiono, la ojiazul mayor.

-Pues, el nombre de su abuelo.-Afirmaba como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Yo, creo que debería de llevar los nombres de tus padres o Kristoff segundo-Sugirió la pelirroja.

-Oh nada de eso.-Se opuso, el rubio, sentándose y viendo directo a los ojos a su mujer.

-¿Por qué no?...

-No, creo que cumplan con todos esos protocolos y dudo que un príncipe use esos nombres tan simples.- Confeso apenado.

-No, existe tal protocolo para le elección de nombres, estoy segura que el nombre de Kristeff, es excelente.-Afirmaba con sinceridad, Elsa que había permanecido al margen de la discusión, hasta ese momento.

-Yo, maje…-Se contuvo al ver la mirada amenazadora de la reina- Elsa, sé que tienen protocolos para todo así que lo más seguro, es que para los nombres también, deben de ser solo de cuatro letras "Anna", "Elsa", ¿O me equivoco?- Observo como las hermanas se miraban entre si dudosa, parecía que contaba con sus dedos, al cabo de unos segundos lo miran muy sonrientes.

-Kristoff, eso solo es coincidencia-Contestaba entre risitas la menor- En cambio, tu familia debió de tener también tradiciones, que cada nombre termine con doble f.

-¿Qué?, bueno yo no sé, no recuerdo mucho de ello, eso solo también debió de ser una coincidencia.-Decía confundido, era verdad perdió a sus padres cuando apenas tenía seis años, no sabía mucho de sus padres biológicos.-En fin, sería mejor si eligen los nombres de sus padres o...

La pareja se miró, se formó una sonrisa en los labios de ambos y como si pensaran lo mismo, miraron con complicidad a Elsa, gritando al unisón.

-¡Elsa!

La chica se sorprendió, los miraba confundida.

-Sí, sería perfecto-Decía entusiasmada Anna.

-Espero que, nuestra pequeña sea digna de llevar tal nombre…-Mencionaba con orgullo el rubio.

-Yo, sería más que un honor, pero será mejor que busquen otro nombre, no creo que se sienta orgullosa al saber que…

-Elsa, tu nombre pasara a la historia y no precisamente por ese accidente…

-Si no por ser el nombre de la reina más noble y gentil.-Secundo el montañés.

-¿Saben?, dicen que de un nombre ordinario, hace que la gente espere cosas normales de esa persona.-Recito la Reina.

Se quedaron callados por completo por unos segundo, lo cual no duro mucho al instante se inició una discusión, cada uno defendiendo cual sería el nombre perfecto y sus motivos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Elsacaminaba hacia el gran ventanal con una sonrisa melancólica.-Nunca, se pusieron de acuerdo, pero creo tener el nombre perfecto.

_**¿Continuara?...**_

* * *

Seee me quedo un poco mas largo de lo esperado, pero bueno nuestra Elsa que tanto queremos

regreso. Y tranquilos esos ingratos si tendrán su merecido, solo tengan paciencia.

Dudad, sugerencias, acepto de todo.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews. ^ω^

l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l

Ok, en el cap anterior, hice un pequeño concurso y prometí como premios;

1.-Imagen y biografía de Thomas.

2.-Adelanto de dos capítulos de este fic o un FF a elegir (Categoría, serie, película, y personajes que deseen).

3.-Una imagen de Thomas y Elsa (De alguna escena de este capitulo).

Al primero que contestara correctamente la pregunta. Del cual el ganador es

_**"panche"**_

Te mandare los link's en PM en cuando termine con unos detalles y ¿que elijes?, adelanto de dos capítulos o un Fanfic.

Blue Atom09974- Dejando de lado la confusión, fuiste el segundo. Pero tranquilo

te ganaste un pequeño premio, un rompecabezas del personaje que quieras.

En cuando tenga sus respuestas me pondré a trabajar en sus premiso, que a mas tardar los tendrán el jueves después de las 5p.m..

_^ω^ω^ω^ω^ω^ω^ω^ω^_

Y bueno por que no un concurso mas antes que terminen las vacaciones;

La frase que recito Elsa, le hice unos pequeños cambios sigue siendo similar de la original, ¿de que película es? y ¿Como es originalmente?

El premio sera entre;

1.-Un vídeo.

2.-Fanfic.

3.-Imagen.

4.-Rompecabezas.

5.-Icono personalizado para carpeta.

6.- Y una galletita x3

De la serie, película, anime, caricatura y personajes que mas sean de su agrado.

_^ω^ω^ω^ω^ω^ω^ω^ω^_

l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l◕ω◕l

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y tomarse la molestia de leer mis locuras.

Rick11nm -Ya por fin regrese a la normalidad a Elsa.

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


End file.
